


Tonio’s

by LadyRedCrest (your_icequeen)



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU Casefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_icequeen/pseuds/LadyRedCrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Tonio’s<br/>Author: ladyredcrest<br/>Author's Notes (if any): It’s my first time (in this fandom), please be gentle.<br/>Beta: rose_malmaison (Who had no idea what she was getting into by agreeing to beta for me and helped rewrite a good portion of this fic because she is bloody brilliant.) But I worked on it after she saw it, so all mistakes belong to me.<br/>Warnings (if any): 1 bad word, that isn’t really all that bad. And and epilogue that is pretty much classified as pwp.<br/>Spoilers: None<br/>Characters / Pairings: Gibbs/DiNozzo and heavily implied DiNozzo/OMC<br/>Rating: R/NC-17<br/>Genre / Category: AU Casefic<br/>Word Count: 7,059<br/>Disclaimer: Really don’t own them but if I did I would carry them around in my pocket forever.<br/>Summary: Tony runs a coffee shop and gets involved in a case that hits kinda close to home.<br/>Transferred from LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonio’s

“Gibbs! Gibbs!” Abby yells, running off the elevator.

“What is that crap?” he asks, pointing at one of the cups in her hands.

“Oh, this is a Double Hazelnut Vanilla Mocha Latte, topped with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. It’s the special at Tonio’s today.”

“You know, your teeth will fall out if you drink that.”

“But this,” she continues without acknowledging his comment, “is the House Caffe Stretto. And according to Tony, can double as rocket fuel. I had him make you a Grande instead of the Piccolo which is how it normally comes.”

“Tony?”

“Yeah, Tony. Try it, Gibbs!” She thrusts the cup at him.

Gibbs looks at her skeptically and takes a sip. He has to fight back the moan as the strong, bitter flavors explode on his tastebuds.

Abby watches the heavenly bliss pass over her boss’ usually hard expression.

“It’s better than sex, right? Well, maybe not better than sex with Tony. I mean you should see the guy−”

He cuts her off, “It is pretty good.”

“Pretty good? Admit it, Bossman. It’s the best thing you’ve ever tasted. Tony is an artist when it comes to coffee. You should try some of his pastries!”

“All right, maybe it’s better than pretty good. Where is the place, anyhow?” I thought I knew all the coffee shops around the Navy Yard.”

“It’s new! And, like two blocks from here. Just outside the west gate.”

“Well, thanks for the coffee, Abs,” he says, giving her a kiss to the temple. “Now, don’t you have work to do?”

Abby gives him a sloppy salute and heads back towards the elevator.

&&&&&&

It’s around 19:00 when Gibbs tosses another breakroom coffee cup into the trash. The case is moving at a snail’s pace and the sludge that he normally drinks just doesn’t taste right after the cup Abby had brought him this morning. He glances at his watch and wonders what time Tonio’s closes. Grabbing his badge and gun he starts towards the elevator. “I’m going for coffee. Todd, make sure that BOLO goes out on the victim’s car. McGee, run financials and backgrounds on both the victim and the suspect. See if you can find a connection. Call me if anything changes.”

“Yes, Boss,” both agents respond as the doors close.

With a nod to the guard working the west gate, Gibbs crosses the street to the only shop still with lights on, Tonio’s Italian Café.

The café has an almost homey feel, Gibbs notices. With tables on one side of the room and overstuffed armchairs, a grand piano and a well lit Christmas tree on the other. Soft jazz music filters from a stereo in the corner. The only other people in the place are obviously students, expressively talking about classic films. At least that is what Gibbs assumes they are talking about, based on hearing dames like Bogart and Hepburn being thrown around.

One of the guys breaks off from the group and slips behind the counter with an athletic grace.

Gibbs stomach flip-flops as green eyes meet blue and the warm smile he receives almost makes his chest ache.

“Hey, what can I get ya?”

“The House Caffe Stretto. Grande.”

The warm smile turns breathtaking as the other man’s eyes seem to sparkle with happiness. “You must be Gibbs.”

Gibbs holds out his hand. “Jethro. How’d you guess?”

Sparks seem to fly between them as Tony shakes the offered hand. “I’m Tony. And Abby may have mentioned you once or twice. The phrase I seem to remember used was ‘silver-haired fox.’ I can see she wasn’t exaggerating.”

They stare at each other for a moment before heat rises on the younger man’s cheeks and Jethro wonders how far down the flush goes.

Tony turns to the back counter. “I’ll just grab your drink.”

Gibbs watches at the sweater Tony is wearing pulls tight across a muscular back and shoulders, something else he realizes he would like to see more of. He is pulled from his thoughts when a to-go cup is placed on the counter before him.

“On the house,” Tony says with another of his delectable smiles.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Any friend of Abby’s…” he trails off with a wink.

“Thanks, you’ll have to tell me your secret to the perfect cup of coffee sometime.”

A mischievous look passes over the younger man’s face. “I could but then you wouldn’t have any reason to come back. So, I won’t.”

“Then I will just have to keep asking. You’ll give in eventually.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“I am pretty persistent and patient.”

They stare at each other, feeling the comfortable tension grow between them before the sound of a phone ringing startles them both. Gibbs grimaces as he realizes it’s coming from his pocket.

“Saved by the bell.” Tony says with another smile.

“Excuse me,” Jethro responds stepping slightly away from the counter. “Gibbs.”

Tony busies himself on the rear workspace to give Gibbs some privacy.

“All right, meet me at Tonio’s. Good work, McGee.”

“Here. One for the road,” Tony says, after Jethro hangs up.

“Thanks again. I have to go.” Gibbs starts towards the door but stops. “I notice you don’t have any hours posted.”

Tony shrugs. “I live above the shop, so I work when I want. If it’s ever closed just ring the bell or come around to the stairs in the back. If I’m around, I’ll come down.”

With a nod, Gibbs is out the door and climbing into the driver’s seat of the government sedan that just pulled up.

&&&&&&

Tony is prepping for the day when the bell for the door goes off. He turns around to see he new favorite Special Agent waiting.

“Jethro! You’re here early. Come in,” he greets while opening the door, both ignoring the ‘closed’ sign.

Gibbs steps through and Tony closes and locks it behind them.

“I thought I’d stop by on my way into the office.”

“Awesome. Grab a seat, I’ll get you a drink.”

Jethro watches as Tony walks back behind the counter and works his magic. “Abby said once that your coffee was better than sex.” He cringes, wondering why he was suddenly acting like a pubescent boy, letting his mouth run away from him.

The feeling is quickly replaced by Tony's laughter, which fills the room.

“That’s because she’s never had sex with me.” The ever-present smile is still on the young man’s face.

The only response Tony receives is a smirk and a grunt as Jethro takes his first sip of his newest addiction. After he swallows Jethro sighs with pleasure, and before he knows he's even going to open his mouth, he asks, “Do you have plans tonight?”

Obviously surprised by the question, Tony thinks for a second before answering. “Nope. What do you have in mind?”

“Have dinner with me.”

“Sure. What time?”

“Let’s say 20:00.” Gibbs pulls a pen from his pocket and jots his address down on a napkin. “I’ll cook.”

“A home cooked meal? I’m in! Here,” Tony pulls the pen out of Jethro’s hand and writes his phone number on another napkin and pushes it across the table. “Just case you get a case or something.”

“All right, see you tonight.” Gibbs stands, pushing his chair back under the table and walks to the door.

Tony lets him out and flips the sign to ‘Open.’

Gibbs doesn’t remember the last time he was this excited about a date. And by the look on Tony’s face, when he glances back, he would guess the other man feels the same.

&&&&&&

It started to snow a few hours earlier, and Tony is glad the worst of it held off until tonight. He’d have hated to have to cancel if the roads were too bad to drive.

 

Putting his Corvette in park, he looks up at the two-story house in front of him. From his place in the driveway, he can see through the living room window. Jethro is kneeling in front of a fireplace. Tony watches him for a moment before pulling his coat tighter around himself, grabs both the six pack of beer and the bottle of wine from the passenger seat and walks to the door.

It opens before he can even knock.

“I was starting to wonder if you were going to come inside,” Jethro says with a playful smirk.

“You know, just enjoying the view through the window.” Tony passes over both the wine and beer. “I didn’t really know what would be appropriate with dinner, so I brought both.”

“Well, we’re having steak,” Jethro announces as he walks into the kitchen with the bottles.

He returns to the fireplace and flips the large steak that is grilling there.

“It’s like cowboy style,” Tony chuckles.

“It’s done, is what it is. Pass me that plate.”

Tony picks one of the plates off the coffee table and hands it to Jethro, who in turn places a large piece of meat on it followed by two tinfoil-wrapped potatoes. He divides up the food between that one and the other plate that is on the table. “What do you want to go with it?”

The question appears to catch Tony off guard for a moment.

“For the potato?” Jethro prompts.

“Just butter.”

Gibbs walks into the kitchen and comes back with the butter and two beers.

They sit side by side on the couch eating in relative silence that is far from uncomfortable.

Tony pushes his plate away first. “Oh, I’m stuffed, that was amazing Jethro. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jethro grabs their plates and walks into the kitchen.

Tony follows and leans against the counter next to the sink.

Gibbs glances at Tony out of the corner of his eye, “How’s business going?”

“It’s good. Enough to keep me busy, and the bills paid, without feeling overworked. How is crime-fighting?” Tony asks with a smile and a bump of his hip against Jethro’s.

“What is it you said? ‘Keeps me busy and pays the bills.’” Tony reaches over and puts his hand on Jethro’s cheek, turning his head slightly. He leans in and places the gentlest of chaste kisses on the older man’s lips. He pulls back slightly and breaks the kiss. “Wanna go make out on the couch?” The mischievous look from the café returns to his face.

“I could probably be convinced.”

&&&&&&

Tony gives his name to security and waits while the guard calls a member of Gibbs’ team to escort him up. Over the past few weeks he has grown closer to all of them. Especially Jethro, even though they haven’t had a lot of time to spend alone, with him catching case after case, Tony feels what they do have is on the cusp of a full-time relationship. And with a little more time together it might be exactly that. The thought brings a smile to his face.

A cheerful voice snatches his attention and pulls it back to the present. “Tony!” It’s no surprise that it is Abby that runs and hugs him in the lobby.

“Hey Abs.” He smiles kissing her on the cheek. “I thought I would just drop by with some goodies for the team.” He raises his arms, indicating the bag in each hand.

“That’s so cool. Come on, I’ll show you up.”

In the elevator, Abby is talking ninety miles a minute about a new club that Tony has to go to with her, and all the fun they will have, something she is still going on about when they walk into the bullpen.

Tony tries to pay attention but the image of two dead men on the plasma screen makes him stop in his tracks. “John.” he says, just above a whisper.

Jethro turns from the screen obviously surprised to see him. Tony is pale as a ghost.

“You know him?” McGee asks.

“Yeah. What happened to him?”

Gibbs takes the bags from the shocked man’s arms before he drops them and leads him to the chair behind the desk. “Tony, just breathe. McGee, turn that off. Look at me,” Jethro says crouching between Tony’s knees.

It isn’t until the screen goes black that Tony turns to face Gibbs and says the first thing that comes to mind. “I…um… brought you all… stuff,” He says, motioning to the bags on the desk.

“That’s good, Tony. Take another deep breath for me and let it out slowly. Then you can tell me all about the amazing smell coming from one of these bags.”

Tony smiles slightly, trying to fit a carefree mask into place, knowing Jethro will see through it anyway. “I tried a new Bomboloni recipe but brought you a Torta Capprese just in case you guys don’t like it," Tony says, his voice slightly shaky. "And, of course, the other bag contains the drinks you normally order when you come in.”

“Thanks Tony.” Jethro smiles at him. “Can you tell me about John? At least a last name?”

“Sherringford.”

Gibbs nods to McGee to get the agent to start pulling information. “Let me grab my coffee and we can go for a walk. What do you say?”

“It’s still snowing.”

“I know.”

Tony nods, not breaking eye contact.

They pass through the west gate with barely a glance from the guards working nightshift. Jethro finally breaks the silence, “I had two reasons for wanting to go for a walk. First, because it allows us to talk without anyone hovering around and second because it will allow me to take you home when we’re done.”

Tony nods, barely listening, “What happened to him, Jethro? Please tell me.”   
“I’m not really supposed to talk about an ongoing investigation but it looks like he was executed. Then someone cut him up pretty bad to prove a point.”

Tony is horrified and it shows in his voice, “What point?”

Gibbs shrugs. “Ducky says it’s something along the lines of a disgruntled lover seeking revenge.”

Tony stops walking but Jethro’s hand on his lower back prompts him back into moving.

“Well, then it must be someone in his past because his latest lover isn’t… wasn’t disgruntled.”

Gibbs looks at him sharply, “How do you know that?”

Tony wraps his arms around himself a little tighter but not because of the cold. He sneaks a glance at the agent out of the corner of his eye before continuing. “Because, if not, I just became your prime suspect.”

Tony catches he hurt expression that passes over Jethro’s face before it is quickly hidden but he doesn’t know what to say to fix that right now.

They walk in silence until they’ve gone around the block and find themselves at the back of Tonio’s.

“Why don’t we go upstairs? I know it hurts Tony, but I need to know as much as you can tell me about him.”

With a hesitant nod, Tony climbs the stairs to the door of his apartment. He pulls the key out of his pocket and tries to calm himself enough to stop shaking.

“Here, let me.” Jethro takes the key from his hand and slips it easily into the lock, pushes the door open and motions for Tony to enter first.

The studio apartment is has classy elegance with the feel of a lived-in home.

“Beer?” Tony asks, walking to the kitchen space.

“No thanks.”

Tony grabs one for himself and then collapses on the couch. When Jethro sits beside him, they younger man seems to fold in on himself and he curls into Jethro’s side.

“We met at the Town Danceboutique a months ago," Tony says, hesitantly at first. "It was just a typical Saturday night. Like I said, neither of us was looking for anything long-term… at least not from each other. We danced, bought each other a few rounds and eventually ended up back at his place. The next morning we exchanged numbers and we have been seeing each other once or twice a week ever since.”

“Did he have any problems or enemies that you know about?”

“Not really. He was a pretty laid-back guy. Everyone seemed to like him. That’s why it was so weird to see him up on the screen.” Tony turns to Jethro and asks, “He’s really dead, isn’t he?”

The agent nods sympathetically, “I understand. Do you remember where he lived?”

“Off 51st street. Gimme a second.” Tony goes over to the bedside table and pulls open the drawer. When he walks back to he couch he hands Gibbs a wallet. “He was in a little bit of a hurry last Thursday and left this. It should have everything you need.”

Jethro once again ignores the ache in his chest at the two men’s obvious closeness and focuses on the case. “Is that the last time you say him?”

“Yeah, we were supposed to meet that night so I could give it back to him but he texted me, canceling. Sometimes, John had to travel for work and would be gone for a few days. I assumed I’d hear from him when he got back.”

“Did he normally text you rather than call?”

“Usually. It was the best way to get in contact with him. He never went anywhere without his phone. I make…made the joke that it was a good thing I wasn’t the jealous type because there where times when that phone got more attention than me.”

“I need the number.”

Tony reaches down and picks up a notepad of the coffee table and scribbles down a number.

“I have to get back. Are you going to be okay tonight?” Jethro asks, watching the younger man sitting there, absently peeling the label off his bottle.

“Yeah.”

&&&&&&

CHAPTER 2

Gibbs walks into the bullpen and hands the victim’s wallet and phone number to McGee.

“Take these down to Abby and see if you two can find any more info on Sherringford. Todd, have you found a connection between them yet?”

“I think so, Gibbs.” Kate stands and walks from behind her desk to face him.

“Think?”

“Yes, they seemed to have been living together. Petty Officer Jenkins has a place on base as well as having his name on some of the bills at Sherringford’s address.”

Gibbs grabs the keys to the sedan and starts back the way he came. “You comin’, Agent Todd?”

&&&&&&

Gibbs and Kate climb the stairs to apartment 616 and knock on the door.

“He’s not home,” says a voice behind them.

They both turn to see an elderly lady across the hall.

“He hasn’t been home for a few days. John is such a busy young man.”

Kate glances at Gibbs and then steps towards the other woman. “Ma’am, I hate to tell you this but Mr. Sherringford is dead.”

“Gracious me!” The woman stumbles slightly against her own door. “How?”

“He was murdered. Do you know who the super of this building is? We would like to see if we can look around his apartment.”

“I have his spare. I am sure he wouldn’t mind.”

She disappears into her apartment for a few minutes and then returns with a key on a US Naval key ring. “Someone should tell Wendon. He will be devastated.”

“Petty Officer Wendon Jenkins?” Kate asks.

“Yes dear, they were such good friends.”

Gibbs and Todd exchange a look and then enter the apartment, keeping the woman outside.

The two-room place looks as if nothing has been disturbed but they take the time to thoroughly check the it anyway. Todd is quick to point out the two toothbrushes in the bathroom and the obvious two different sizes of clothing in the closet.

“Pack up both laptops and we’ll take them back to Abby. Also get a team out here to fingerprint the place.”

&&&&&&

One trip to his now-favorite coffee shop to check on Tony later, and Gibbs finds himself down in Abby’s lab.

He is really impressed with the young man, after taking the few minutes he is waiting in line to watch Tony. If you didn’t really know him, you’d never guess anything was wrong. He still smiles at his customers, flirts lightly with a couple but in those usually bright green eyes, Gibbs sees the sorrow lurking. It makes him want to close up Tonio’s, call off the case, take the man upstairs and hold him. But Gibbs knows he can’t do that. Tony needs to focus on something other than the death of his ex-lover and Jethro needs to stop a killer that could target anyone in the Gay DC scene, including Tony. That reason alone has him hurrying to the forensic lab.

Striding through the doors with a sense of renewed purpose he asks, “Whatcha got, Abs?”

“Well, for starters, I’ve never understood people who don’t even password-protect their computers. I mean, these things are not anything close to being secure as Fort Knox Gibbs. The number of unsecur−”

“Abby,” Gibbs warns.

“Right. This laptop belonged to the petty officer and this one belonged to Sherringford. They both used them for pretty normal stuff: email, surfing the web, videos… But the thing that is hinky is they have both been visiting obituaries.”

Gibbs gives her a look prompting her to keep talking as she reaches for the plasma remote. With a few clicks, five obituaries come on the screen.

“McGee and I have been doing some digging and these guys are all part of unsolved murder cases around DC, Maryland and Virginia. We pulled the financials of the other victims and they all seem to be regulars at the same club where Sherringford met Tony.”

“Print me out their photos and I’ll see if he know them first thing in the morning. Good work, Abs. Go home and get some rest, but be back early in the morning.” He leans in and kisses her on the top of the head then leaves the lab.

Abby smirks and hits ‘print’ on the keyboard.

&&&&&&

Tonio’s is packed the next morning. Apparently, Gibbs isn’t the only person from the Navy Yard who was addicted to Tony’s delights, Gibbs thinks.

“Hiya sailor. What can I get for you today?” Tony greets the officer in front of Gibbs in line.

“Grande Gingersnap with and extra shot of espresso.”

“Comin’ right up.” Tony sends Gibbs one of his brightest smiles over the man’s shoulder as he turns to make the drink.

“Three-fifty.”

The man passes over six dollars. “Keep the change, Tony.”

“Thanks, man. Hey Jethro, the usual?”

“Yeah.”

Tony quickly pours a cup and places it on the counter in front of him. “You busy later?”

“Actually, I need to talk to you. What time is good?”

“Things should calm down in about ten minutes. Then I’ll get another rush around 8:30.”

“I’ll wait.”

“Sure.”

Gibbs finds an empty table that gives him a good view of both Tony and the front door. He watches patiently as Tony helps customer after customer, layering on the charm with most of them. It makes him wonder if the flirting they have been doing over the last few weeks and the kissing on the couch that night were nothing more than Tony’s normal behavior. It had been real on his part. He knew that for sure.

A jovial voice pulls Gibbs out of his contemplation.

“Tony!”

“Hey Alex. How are you?” Tony reaches over the counter and embraces the other man in a half hug.

He looks to be about mid thirties, pale complexion and dark hair. His bearing definitely screams military.

“Doing well. Missed you last night at the club.”

“Well, you know how it is. Things to do.”

“Knowing you, you sly dog, it would be more like ‘people’ to do. Who was the lucky man?”

Jethro sees Tony shoot him a glance to see if he is listening. “Did you want the usual today?”

“Yeah.” Alex waits until Tony turns his back before looking to the occupied table nearby.

Gibbs responds to the look with his best glare. His gut telling him not to like the man and something in his chest is in agreement.

Alex smiles back at him but it doesn’t meet his eyes. He turns back to watch Tony pull out a pastry and put it in a bag. “So, Tony, when are you going to take me up on that offer of the weekend in the Italian countryside? You, me, great food and soft sheets…”

“Oh, Alex, you know we would never work. Besides you have plenty of gentlemen callers of your own, if I remember correctly. Now get out of here, you’re going to be late.”

Tony hands the man back his credit card with a smile but Jethro reads through the look. Tony is uncomfortable, maybe even a little annoyed.

“Just think about it. Offer still stands. Maybe I’ll see you tonight.”

“Maybe.” Tony quickly handles the last couple of customers in line and then slides into the chair across from Gibbs. The silence stretches out between them for a couple of minutes before Tony speaks, “So, what did you need to talk to me about?”

Jethro pulls out the printouts that Abby gave him and hands them to Tony. “What can you tell me about these men?”

“Umm… they look familiar. Should I know them?”

“They are all regulars at Town Danceboutique.”

“You think they’re all connected with John’s death?”

“Yes, do you know anything about them?”

“Not really. I don’t talk to many of the guys there. I just go to dance. Occasionally someone might talk to me but I usually left with John.” Tony stares at the pictures for a minute before pulling out his phone and dialing a number. “Hey Steven. How are you?…I admit I’ve been better… Yeah… Are you busy right now? I need a favor…”

Gibbs watches this half of the exchange with interest.

“Sure. Could you come by my place or can I meet you at yours? Perfect, see you in fifteen. Thanks, man.” Tony hangs up the phone and looks around the now empty café before getting up and flipping the lock and the ‘open’ sign to ‘closed.’ “Let’s go upstairs. This might take a while.”As they reach the second floor Tony motions towards the sitting area. “Make yourself at home. Ignore the mess, I wasn’t expecting company.”

Tony begins to straighten up around the apartment. Jethro doesn’t know if it is because he is upset or because he is really worried about how the place looks.

“Tony, come over here and sit down.”

Tony waits for a moment before taking a spot on the couch next to him.

“Now, you gonna tell me about this guy, Steven?” Jethro asks.

“Oh, yeah. Steven tends bar at a few of the clubs in downtown DC. He knows everybody in the scene.” Tony looks at Jethro before continuing shyly, “Jethro, I know we haven’t spoken very much over the last few weeks. And Abby has gone so far as to call you a functional mute, but in the interest of not screwing this up−”

“Just spit it out. What’s on your mind?”

“Could there ever be anything between us beyond what we have now?” Tony asks turning away to stare at the floor.

“I’d like that−” Gibbs is cut off by a knock on the door.

Tony gets up, opens it and is immediately embraced by a tall man that is obviously a good friend. The newcomer wraps one arm around his waist and grasps the back of his neck with his other hand, bringing their foreheads together.

“Hey, sexy. What can I do for you? You gonna be okay?”

Gibbs stands but manages to withhold the possessive growl in his chest, noting that two different men have made moves on Tony today and that is two more men than he wants getting close to him.

“Yeah. Just keeping busy to keep my mind off things.” Tony pulls out of the embrace and steps back, continuing, “Steven, this is Special Agent Gibbs. Gibbs this is Steven Murdough, a friend of mine.”

The special agent stops forward and shakes the bartender’s hand.

“How can I help the FBI?” The man shoots Tony a look of both concern and even a hint of anger. If Tony notices he doesn’t show it but it puts Gibbs on the offensive.

“It’s NCIS. I’m looking into the deaths of Wendon Jenkins and John Sherringford. Tony mentioned you might be able to help me out. What can you tell me about them?”

“There’s not much to tell really.” The man sprawls into the chair near the couch. “Wendon showed up about a year ago and needed a place off base so he could ‘be himself’ when he was home.”

Gibbs notes the air quotes the man makes with his fingers, and the tone of his voice.

“John needed a roommate because he hated living alone. So, they moved in together. Shortly after, John fell head over heels for Wendon but it was completely one-sided. He got it in his head, I think, that he should try to make Wendon jealous and basically turned into the biggest slut in town.”

“You disagreed with his methods?”

“Now, I don’t deny that in some cases that is a way to jumpstart a relationship, but anyone could see that Wendon’s heart just wasn’t in the fling they had and he definitely wasn’t into making mean more than what it was. In fact, a good portion of the time his dick wasn’t interested either. He identified as gay because it was different rather than how he actually was.”

“And these guys?” Jethro asks, pulling out the printouts again.

“All big into the DC scene even though these two are from Maryland and this one lived in Pennsylvania. Oh, that’s odd.”

Gibbs glares at Steven and urges him to continue.

“They’re all bottoms. Well, except for John who was a versy.”

“Versy?”

“You know, he was versatile. Topped and bottomed.”

“How do you know that?”

It’s Steven’s turn to glare. “Let’s just say that I do.”

“So, maybe the killer is someone they’ve all slept with?” Tony asks helpfully.

Steven says, “I could give you a list of possibilities but it wouldn’t be comprehensive. I don’t know a lot about Wendon’s partners.”

Tony pulls the notebook and pen from Gibbs’ hands and passes them to Steven.

He writes the list and hands it back. “I also put my contact info on there in case you need anything else.”

“Thank you Mr. Murdough.”

“Tony, walk me out?”

“Sure.” Tony follows Steven out the door.

&&&&&&

“You could have told me you we meeting me with a cop,” Steven says once they reach his car.

“Why? It’s not like you killed them or anything. He just needed info on the other guys and I couldn’t tell him stuff I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, well, don’t do that to me again.”

When Tony returns to the apartment Jethro is closing his phone. He walks back to the couch and curls next to the older man, taking comfort in his scent.

Jethro chuckles, putting his arm around Tony’s shoulders.

Tony’s voice is muffled in Gibbs' chest, “What?”

“You know, no one from my team would have the courage to do that.”

“To do what?”

“Take something from my hands.”

Tony smiles knowingly, “That’s because they’re all scared of you and think you’re a bastard.”

“I am a bastard.”

“Not with me you aren’t.”

Gibbs kisses Tony fondly on the forehead and then gets back to business, “Tell me about the guy from the shop.”

“Alex? He is just some guy that only wants what he can’t have until he gets it.”

“Am I going to have to fight off every man you’ve ever met?”

“Hardly. But it is hot when you get this alpha male look in your eyes.”

Gibbs chuckles again, then sighs, “I better get back. Promise me you won’t go to the club tonight.”

“I promise. Come on. Let me make you a drink, togo.” Tony leans in and places a chaste kiss on Jethro’s lips before they head down to the café.

&&&&&&

Gibbs strides into the bullpen, immediately checking that all his people are accounted for.

“Sit rep.”

Kate and Tim hurry to stand in front of the plasma.

“Boss, I pulled backgrounds and financials on all those names, including Steven Murdough and nothing stands out,” Tim says.

“Isn’t that Tony’s friend?” Kate asks.

“Well yeah, Kate. And something doesn’t feel right about him. He didn’t like that I was there.”

McGee puts the info for them men up on the plasma while Gibbs fills them in on the meeting with Tony, though he doesn’t mention the cuddling or the kiss. “You two take the first three names and I’ll take the other two. See what they know about the dead men.”

&&&&&&

Tony answers the door, expecting the pizza he had ordered, only to find someone else on his doorstep. “Alex, what are you doing here?”

“I thought we could watch a movie. I also caught your delivery,” Alex responds, passing Tony the box of pizza.

“Yeah, sure. Come in.” Dropping the pizza on the coffee table, he notices that Alex isn’t carrying any DVDs, which strikes him as odd. “What movie did you get?”

“I figured the way you talk about films, you probably had one we could watch.”

Tony walks over to the shelf next to his TV and grabs one at random. It doesn’t matter what he puts in since he is going to be paying more attention to Alex anyway. Tony has never felt comfortable around the other man, like he could never relax completely.

&&&&&&

They are all late returning to the office but once there, they begin to pool the information they gathered during the interviews.

“We were able to add another name to the list of potential suspects: Alexander Williams.”

Gibbs head snaps up from the file he was flipping through. “McGee, pull him up on the screen.”

“On it, Boss.” Tim starts furiously typing away at his computer. Soon a military dossier pops up on the screen. “Alexander Williams. Previously Lt. Williams, before he was dishonestly discharged for assaulting his commanding officer. Now he owns his own construction company.”

Gibbs knew he didn’t like the guy and should have trusted his gut but he thought the feelings had more to do with the man trying to pick up Tony. Now he wishes he would have checked him out sooner, “Let’s go pick him up.”

&&&&&&

The three agents pull up at Williams’ last known address, which turns out to be an empty lot.

“Damn it McGee. Find him!” Gibbs throws the car into drive and pointing towards the club.

McGee is still searching the pages on his PDA when they pull up outside Town Danceboutique. “Um… Boss, he receives all his mail at a post office box and doesn’t appear to have an office though there is a warehouse that he stores all his equipment in for work. Other than that, he is pretty much off-”

Jethro is out of the car before McGee is finished talking. He stalks up to the bouncer at the door and shows his ID. “Is Alex Williams here tonight?”

“No sir. I haven’t seen him yet. Maybe he is running late.”

The sound of Gibbs’ cell phone pierces the air. “Gibbs.”

“Jethro! Help...” Tony’s voice sounds strained on the other end of the line.

“Tony! Tony! Where are you?”

GIBBS is already back in the car by the time he hears the gunshot and the phone hitting the floor before it disconnects.

When the three agents arrive they know they will not be able to get in through the café, so they take the stairs to Tony’s apartment.

Gibbs and McGee stand to one side of the door as Todd pulls it open. The agents enter with weapons drawn, immediately fanning out to cover the room, and take in the sight before them. Tony is lying on the floor next to the coffee table, unconscious, and Alex is on his back on the couch with a gunshot wound to the chest.

“Todd,” Gibbs barks.

“Ambulance. On it, Gibbs.” Kate pulls out her phone.

“McGee.”

“Checking Williams, Boss.” Tim approaches the body carefully.

Kate moves to the gun that is on the floor between the two men and secures it. Tim checks Williams’ pulse. “He’s dead boss.”

Jethro is kneeling next to Tony. As he reaches for the younger man, Gibbs’ hands are sweating and his heart is pounding.

Tony has a split lip and already bruises are forming along his jaw from an obvious backhand, but what concerns Gibbs the most is the blood on Tony’s temple where it connected with something hard. “Tony. Wake up for me. Show me those green eyes.”

When there is no response, he tries again, “Tony, come on. Stop lying around here.”

Tony begins to stir at the constant prodding. “Jethro.”

It takes Gibbs a moment to respond, relief filling his voice as he does so, “Yeah, Tony. I’m here. Stay down but I need you to keep awake.”

“He… He killed John.” Tony says with a grimace.

Gibbs knows he needs this info but he also knows that Tony must be feeling awful. “How do you know?” Gibbs asks even though he had suspected as much.

“He told me.”

The EMTs rush in and Jethro immediately backs away to let them do their work and he works with the other agents to process the scene.

&&&&&&

EPILOGUE – One Year and 3 Days Later

Tony turns off the Christmas lights around the shop and unplugs the tree, before going to hang a sign on the door saying ‘Closed until Dec. 26. Happy Holidays!’

“Are you sure you can close the shop?” Gibbs asks as he places Tony’s bag in the back of the Charger.

“Yes, Jethro, I’m sure. Even I deserve a vacation. Are you sure you can let the criminals be for a bit?” Tony asks.

“I guess I have to, forced time off is like that. At least I get to spend it with you.”

Tony chuckles, “Did you tell your Director that?”

A few hours later they find themselves at the only hotel in Stillwater, Pennsylvania. “So, tomorrow I get the grand tour of Leroy Jethro Gibbs’ childhood, right?”

“Yeah, I’m sure we can check out a few places and then meet my dad for dinner.”

Tony wraps his arms around Jethro’s neck and pulls him towards the bed. “How will I ever entertain myself until then?” The mischievous look in his eyes.

“You’re an intelligent man, you’ll figure something out.”

Jethro gently pushes him onto the bed. Tony lies back and enjoys watching as his partner slowly undresses himself and then reaches for Tony’s shirt. When firm hands unbutton his pants and grip the waist to pull down, Tony works in tandem by scooting up the bed to relax on the pillows.

The look of endless tanned skin makes the Marine’s mouth water. Gibbs starts kissing Tony first at the ankles, then the inner knee and pauses slightly at the groin. The musk smell that lingers where leg meets torso is enough to make him skip the torture he had planned for the both of them. This time together is going to be quick but it will leave them the rest of the night to take things slower.

Jethro licks the underside of Tony’s cock and Tony responds by spreading his legs. The older man settles comfortably between them and begins his ministrations. He takes Tony’s cock into his mouth and deep throats, instantly causing Tony to gasp and arch up. The only thing keeping Tony hips in place is an expertly laid hand across his hips.

Gibbs slowly pulls up, sucking in hard and deep, pulling off with an audible pop. He then turn his attention to first one ball and then the other, licking and sucking them in.

When he returns his attentions to the spit moist shaft, Jethro blows warm air from the base to the top before swirling his tongue around the plump head. He deep throats again and swallows down as much as he can take. Tony moans and Gibbs pulls off of him to grab the lube from the nightstand.

Tony is almost completely gone when he feels the loss of Gibbs’ mouth anywhere on him. Neither man acknowledges the whimper that Tony makes when a slick finger is inserted into him, followed soon after by a second and a third. Gibbs scissors his fingers and crooks them slightly, finding the nub that brings an instant shudder and gasp from his lover.

“Jethro,” Tony manages to barely whisper. “You have to stop or I’m gonna come. Please, I want you inside me.”

With a nod, Jethro leans down and kisses him, while at the same time removing his fingers from Tony and strokes his own cock, slicking himself up. When he finally pushes into Tony’s heat, Jethro has to stop himself from coming right then and there. He hadn’t realized how far he had let himself go while focusing on the pleasure he could give the other man.

Long legs wrap around his waist and pull him in deeper, they both moan. Jethro begins with long slow thrusts and Tony pushes against the headboard to meet him.

Looking into each other’s eyes, neither man needs to acknowledge the need for more, and the pace increases. Long deep thrusts become short shallow ones.

Tony changes the arch of his hips, and causes every inward push to rub against his prostate. It isn’t long before he is speaking jumbled words that sound a lot like begging. He tenses up and comes calling out his lover’s name.

Feeling Tony clench around him, Jethro follows soon after and collapses next to him.

Tangled limbs and bed covers, drying come sticking them together, and not a care between them, Tony looks at the clock over his partner’s shoulder. “It’s after midnight. Merry Christmas, Jethro.”

“Merry Christmas, my heart.”


End file.
